H2O Just Add Another Mermaid
by Don't Be A Douche Canoe
Summary: Jenna Jamingson moves from London to the Gold Coast.When she comes to Mako island she runs into the girls at the moonpool as the girls are under influence of the Full Moon and is injured by the girls.When they cross paths the next morning she finds to be a mermaid as well and now are a group of four facing life as a mermaid.*Sorry I'm not great at summery's hope you like the story*
1. New Girl

**Jenna's POV**  
I sighed and lugged my bags up to my new room. I have a quite large room with white walls and tan carpeting with a one door closet and a bathroom to my left and where my bed and desk will be to my right. Then in front of me was a window and a little area to sit next to the window with a view of the houses in front of our then just over them I can see the ocean. It's lovely here don't get me wrong but I don't want to be here. I miss living back in London with my friends. I sat the final box down and walked into the bathroom. I sat my hands on the cool marble counter top and looked at my self in the mirror. My brown hair slightly frizzy with my left bang covering my left eye, My jungle green eye glimmering from the light of my bedroom, My dimples fairly visible and the freckles that go under my eyes and over the bridge of my nose. I wore a pair of Navy blue jeans, A black Bring Me The Horizon T-shirt and a thin red plaid jacket, A leather bracelet, A red and black snap back, And a pair of vans. I ran downstairs to see my mum and dad carry in boxes. My mum turned to me and smiled.

''Hey honey your dad and I are going to be busy lugging these boxes why don't you go and make some friends.''

''You sure? I can help.''

''Go and make friends and don't come back till you find one.''

I smiled and rolled my eyes and ran up to my room real quick. I knew I wouldn't make a friend today it just wont happen. I grabbed my Iphone and my headphones and turned on some Tonight Alive and grabbed my plain wood design skateboard with lime green wheels. I ran out of the house and skated down the quiet streets. The smell of salt water flowed through the air and birds flying above me. I made it to this side walk right next to the beach and a cafe called the juicenet in front of me. I checked my pockets and grabbed my wallet filled with my money from the UK then I found 25 Australian dollars and a note form mum in my wallet.

Next time make sure to change your money  
-Mum xoxo

I shut my wallet and sat it back in my back pocket. I sat my skateboard against the cafe wall and walked in. I walked up to the counter and waited to order.

''Hello what would you like?"

''Um may I have a wheat grass shot?"

''Sure thing that will be 2.''

I pulled out my wallet took out two dollars. She made me my smoothie and passed it to me.

''Thank you have a nice day.''

''You too.''

I took a seat at a booth by the window and placed my headphones back on.

**Cleo's POV  
**  
I sat at an booth with Emma and Rikki. I looked around the cafe and spotted a girl at a booth alone. I have never seen her before she must be new.

''Hey Cleo what are you looking at?"

''Look over there. She must be new. Do you think we should say hi?"

''No if she wants to talk she'll come to us and besides does she look like someone we would hang out with?"

''Does Rikki look like someone we would hang out with? And some people are really nice if you give them a chance.''

''Hey I took offence to that.''

''Oh come on Rikki you know it's true.''

We laughed as Rikki just rolled her eyes.

**Jenna's POV  
**  
I finished my drink and left it on the table and walked back out grabbing my skateboard. I went over to the docks and found my dads little fishing boat. I threw my board in and untied the rope. I started the motor and drove off into the ocean. The wind blew threw my hair as I smiled but then the motor slowly came to a stop. Well that's bloody fabulous. Stuck in the middle of the ocean absolutely no where. I saw and island a head I guess that's my only option. Like a twit I forgot my paddle so my last option was my board. I used it to paddle in. I finally hit sand and jumped to shore. I left my board in the boat and walked into a forest like area. Trees surrounded me as the leafs and twigs cracked and snapped under my feet. I roamed the area to notice that the sun was beginning to set. Well mum and dad did say not to come back till I had a friend and no luck yet so I have an excuse for when I get home. I walked across the rocks until I felt my ankle twist and I fell down a hole and landed on it. I felt a big snap in the bone of my ankle. Then and there I knew it was broken. The sun had set and it was dark outside. I didn't know where I was going until I saw a blue glimmer. I managed to crawl up the rock steps. I entered what was like a pool in a dormant volcano. Then unlike anything I have ever seen the water sparked and glowed. I moved forward and grazed my hand in the water. I looked up to see the full moon glowing directly over the water. Then I was startled seeing three heads emerge from the water making me crawl back. One girl hand long brown hair with hazel/green eyes and olive skinned. The other two were more pail with blonde hair and blue eyes. But they didn't look like normal they looked quite out of it with a possessed sort of look.

''How dare you enter our home!"

''Look I was just. I'm lost you know and I just moved here.''

''No one enters our home!"

They lifted there arms as gust of wind flew me back and pinned me to a wall as the rocks slowly pierced my skin. I was lifted and flown out of the pool all together. I blacked out as I hit ground somewhere on the island.

**The next day**  
I sat up as everything burned and ached from last night. It doesn't seem real what happened but I know it was and I know I don't want to be anywhere near this island or the girls I had met. My ankle I knew it was broken and my arms were scratched and bruised along with my back and shins and a long scratch on my right cheek. My clothes were tattered and torn. I was near the sand as the sun shone brightly. What am I going to do? I can't get home and I know absolutely no one besides my parents that live in Australia and when you think about it this sentence is rather sad. Then fear kicked back in as I heard multiple footsteps across the sand. I crawled back a bit and hoped it wasn't the girls. And just my luck out of everyone I wanted to see it was the three girls that tried murdering me last night. Then even better the brown haired girl turned and spotted me. I shook my head as my eyes filled with fear. I knew this would do my ankle nothing good but I got up and ran as well as I could through the trees.

''Hey wait!"

''Were not going to hurt you!"

What a load of BS. I ran until my ankle completely gave out. I fell and sat behind a tree. I heard there footsteps follow.

''Please come out.''

''Were sorry about what we did.''

''We don't even remember what we did.''

''All we know is that we hurt you so let us help.''

''I'm over here!"

I crossed my fingers that I wouldn't regret saying that. They came around and placed a hand over there mouth when they saw me. I could finally tell the difference between the blondes. One had a fiery rebellious sort of look with a pony tail and the other had just straight hair and more of a well mannered polite sort of look. And the brown haired girl had a girly bubbly sort of look to her. I tried to get up but looked like a injured deer and my ankle decided to give out again. The brown haired girl and the straight haired blonde caught me and and helped walk me to the beach. It was kind of embarrassing I mean I just met these people they have to walk me to the beach. I took a seat on a broken tree as the girls grabbed some sticks and made a fire.

''So I guess we should Introduce our selves. I'm Rikki.''

''Emma.''

''Cleo. Were so sorry about what we did worse part is we don't remember what we did. And were really sorry.''

''Yeah. So are you injured or need any help?"

''I'm fine I broke my ankle though and the engine gave out on my boat.''

''I'll get Lewis and have him bring his boat and a fresh set of clothes.''

''No really you don't need to do that I'll be ok.''

''Your stubborn you know that?''

I smiled.

''So while were waiting. Where did you come from?"

''I use to live in London but my dad got a job here.''

''No way! That's so cool. So what sort of stuff do you do?"

''Nothing really interesting. I draw, play guitar, listen to music, swim, surf, and skate mainly.''

''Did you touch the water last night?"

''Yeah. Why?"

''Come with me.''

''I can't exactly.''

''Oh.''

She helped me up and walked me to the ocean. We walked into the water but a tingle went through me. All of a sudden the two of us were on the ground. I looked down and was ready to jump 50 feet in the air to see I had a orange sort of tail covered in scales and same for a bra, orange and scaley.

''It's ok Cleo Rikki and I are mermaids as well. If you want you can be part of the team we can help you out.''

''Really?''

''Absolutely! Welcome to the team. At least if you are interested.''

''I'm in as long as your ok with it.''

''Sure am.''

Rikki came over and managed to dry me off with this like steam. With help I got up to see a boy with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes with jeans and a white shirt arrive.

''Hey Cleo. I had to grab some of your clothes I hope your ok with that.''

''Yeah sure thing.''

He looked around then spotted me. He walked up and passed the clothes to me.

''Hey I'm Lewis.''

''Jenna.''

He sat the clothes in my hand. I smiled and walked into the woods and changed clothes really quick. I have never worn clothes like this. There tight, girly, and just uncomfortable. I wore short jean shorts and a purple tank top. I walked out and back to the others.

''Hey you look nice in those clothes.''

''Thanks.''

''Now lets get you to the doctors.''

''I'm fine really.''

''No your not. Now come on.''

I sighed and got on Lewis's boat with Lewis as the others dove into the water. After an uncomfortable quite boat ride Lewis gave me a piggyback ride to the doctors. We finally arrived with Cleo, Rikki, and Emma. Lucky for me the break wasn't the worst thing it could be so I got a cast I have to wear for like 4 weeks. We walked out and traded phone numbers then made our ways home. I made my way home as the sun was beginning to set. I finally got to my house and unlocked the door. I walked in and found my mum and dad worried sitting on the couch. I quietly ran up to my room and changed into a pair of blue plaid pyjama pants and a Iron Maiden T-shirt along with my black hollister hoodie and batman slippers. I ran back down and gave my mum a hug. She jumped then gave me a bear hug to the point where I had a problem catching my breath. She let go and I sat beside her.

''Where have you been? What happened?"

''Well I found some friends. We went exploring and I fell and broke my ankle. So they took me to the doctors so I got a cast. But it's all ok now I'm fine.''

''Now how about you get cleaned up and catch some sleep.''

''Ok. Night.''

''Goodnight honey.''

I walked up stairs and walked to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth then crawled into bed. I began to does off to sleep. *Ring* I groaned and covered my ears with my pillow. I could still hear it going. I grabbed my phone and saw a text.

Hey meet us at the cafe  
-Rikki

Ok I'll be there in 10  
-Jenna

I crawled out of bed and quickly grabbed my clothes, a basketball, and one of my old wigs I use to play with when I was little and made it look like I was still in bed. I grabbed one of my old rock climbing ropes from my closet and walked to my window. I opened it and swung the rope to the tree and went out. I went over to the cafe as the street lights lightened the streets and sidewalks. I walked to the cafe and knocked on the door. Emma opened the door and let me in.

''What's up?"

''Well we always go for midnight swims and thought we'd take you along since your part of the team.''

''Ok yeah awesome.''

''Well let's go.''

We all walked out to the dock. Then I watched the girls dive into the water and I followed shortly after. The water was cold yet amazing. Colourful fish swimming throughout the ocean. Dolphins swimming besides us. It was beautiful. I didn't want to leave the colourful creatures of the ocean I wanted to stay forever. But I noticed the girls were gone. I looked then found a rocky underwater cave a swam in. When I swam up I saw that I was in the moon pool along with the girls. I sat my arms along the edge along with the others.

''So you never told us your name.''

''Oh. My names Jenna. Jenna Jamingson.''

''So what school are you going to?"

''Don't we all go to the same school?"

''Good point.''

''So what do you think about having a tail?"

''I really like it. There is so much freedom in the ocean. So how do you make it not show up in the water?"

''You can't.''

''What? But what about swimming? Surfing?''

''That's stuff you have to give up. We all gave up something.''

''I was a champ swimmer and I had to give it up. I'm still struggling with it.''

''What do I tell mum and dad? I mean I am a champ surfer and diver.''

''Just come up with excuses and find a way to tell your parents you quit and I hope it will fade after a while.''

What am I going to do? I mean I love surfing it was going to be my future career. This is not by any means going to be a walk in the park.

''So how long have you guys been mermaids?"

''Last month we became mermaids. So were still learning how to do things.''

''So are we going to do this every night?"

''No just four times a week. You don't have to come if you don't want to though.''

''No I do want to come I was just wondering. I love doing this as long as you guys are ok with me coming.''

''Yeah were ok with that! Your a part of the team now!"

I smiled.

''Well I'm going to get home. But I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

''Sure thing.''

I waved and dove under water and swam out. I checked out the fishes and dolphins and made my way home. When I crawled out of the ocean and sat in the sand. After about 15 minutes my tail left and I was normal again. I got up and walked home. I loved it here at night. The street lights above me, The quite sound it was perfect. I got to my home and then had to find a way back to my room. Ah good thing for upper body strength. I climbed up the tree. I looked up and grabbed the cord of my rope and swung my self to my room. I hopped into my room and grabbed the rope as my hands burned from the rope. I sat it back in my closet. I crawled into bed and went to sleep.


	2. Sink or Swim

Jenna's POV

I crawled up out of bed and grabbed the clothes Cleo let me borrow. I walked down stairs and placed the clothes in the washing machine then walked to the kitchen. I made my self some toast and got out a plate. I sat the toast on the plate and buttered it. I grabbed a glass and made a cup of water. I grabbed the cup and plate then took a seat on the couch. I then felt a buzz from my phone. I checked to find a text.

Hey Jenna. The girls and I are at the cafe and are about to leave for a swim. Care to join us?  
-Emma

I'm about to have breakfast but I'll meet you guys at Mako  
-Jenna

Ok see you then  
-Emma

I smiled and placed my phone back in my pocket. I finished my toast then took a sip of my water. Around maybe 10 seconds later a tingle went through me. My tail appeared and my drink spilt on the floor. I sighed and sat my head on the back of the couch. I grabbed a towel and dried my self off. I grabbed my plate and sat it on the counter and walked to the backyard. I ran and dove into the river which lead to the ocean. I reached the ocean and smiled as the water brushed across my skin and my hair waved behind my ears and the colourful fish swam around. Then I found a pod of dolphins. I swam close and they came towards me. They swam around me. I stroked the soft skin and grabbed it's dorsal fin and it took off. I held tight and looked around. It was beautiful seeing the amazing colours of these schools of fish and the cute turtles but call me crazy I really want to see a shark. The dolphin came to a stop. I let go and gave it a kiss on the beak and swam to the moon pool. I finally reached the pool and swam in. I swam up and took a deep breath of air and moved the hair for my face. I swam over to the rocks and perched my arms on the ledge. I then noticed the girls looked a tad concerned and Emma seemed a little frustrated.

''What did I miss?"

''Nothing.'' Emma replied rather quickly. But then Rikki replied.

''Emma wants to help train this guy for a swimming competition.''

''Well I don't see why not. Emma as long as you stay dry there is no harm done.''

''Yes but she'll be right by a pool and he'll be soaked head to toe. It is just to big a risk.''

''Personally I think as long as Emma has a towel as all time and keeps her distance then there wont be a problem.''

''We should not take the risk at all! End of story. That's it.''

Emma swam out of the cave. Cleo and Rikki turned to me.  
''What?"

"Come on Jenna. We need you on our side. We can't have Emma take the risk of us being revealed. I mean you don't want to be mermaid sushi do you?"

''Well no but...''

''But nothing! It's not going to happen.''

''Hey guys relax. Can't we just go get a smoothie.'' Cleo said.

''Fine.''

I dove down then saw the girls shoot past me. I smiled and tried to swim fast. I kept swimming as fast as I could but with a flick of my tail all of a sudden all I could see was bubbles. The cold salty water quickly brushed against my skin. I'm going to have to get use to this. All I could see is what is ahead of me. Wait how do you stop? How did the girls find out on there first time? I began to loose my focus. So this is my life now half fish half human. Wow I'm going to be a chick magnet, to a dolphin. Ugh. I have only dated one guy and that was when I was 12 because long story short he had a crush on me and he asked me out and I felt to bad to reject him. And he bought me a Three Days Grace CD that I still have so I guess it was worth it. But now I'm a scaley fish that loves rock music and playing video games. Great well in a couple minutes I have managed to ruin my future. I went back to the real world and noticed I'm swimming downwards my arms are sore and my lungs are begging to constrict a bit. It's darker here. I can see just not well. But then I saw a little cookie cutter shark come by. I began to swim away for him. I am not getting injured any more. Then I saw he caught up and right up to my right arm. I moved my arm but to late. Those blades called teeth dug in and tore a small chunk of my fore-arm. It began to burn like I had set it on fire and the water began to turn red. I had to make it to land I'll be fine soon enough. I used all the energy I had and swam up for air. I finally made it panting and sucking in all the air my lungs could hold. I couldn't look at my arm without feeling more sharp pain. But every little bubble, every little movement shot pain like lightning through my arm. If I wasn't underwater my eyes would be on the brink of tears and my self esteem at a low. A headache began as my energy kept dropping. Then the worst thing my vision began to go blurry. I saw land ahead. With the rest I had I got to land and began to crawl my way out of the water. I heard footsteps come towards me and looked up. I saw two blurry figures which I think are Rikki and Cleo. But then I knew it was when Rikki began to steam my tail.

''Jenna speak to me.''

Cleo was next to me.

''Help me.'' which really sounded like a cat being strangled.

I was still awake but I wish I wasn't because the pain was excruciating. I felt my legs come back.

''What are we going to do!?"

''I don't know. Wait don't you have your drivers licence?"

''Well sort of I have a permit but I have to have dad or mum in the car.''

''Go get the car.''

''But mum and dad would kill me.''

''Well someone else going to be dead and it's not you or me if you don't.''

''Ok. I'll be back.''

I saw Cleo run to the canal and dive in. Rikki turned me onto my back and brushed the hair from my eyes and sat my arm in her hands. Every time she pocked or even moved my arm there was a feeling like the tip of a blade shooting through me. I'm shocked I haven't blacked out or even died yet. Why did this happen to me? I have already been hurt once and that was a couple days ago. Luck hates me so much. Why can't I just pass out and wake up later? I heard tires on the sand. I heard someone jump out which was Cleo and run over.

''Ok come on. Rikki you grab the legs I've got arms.''

''Since when has...''

''I'll say in the car now let's go.''

I was lifted and lied down in the car. Rikki sat my head on her lap and sat my bleeding arm on my chest.

''Jenna do something. Say something.''

''Hi.'' I managed to say but still slurred a bit.

''So how did your parents end up getting a Bush Ranger?"

''Well...''

I slowly began to fade to blackness.

**3 hours later**

I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes. After a minute I realized that I am in a hospital bed with an IV in my hand and some sticky thing on my chest and head. Wait what happened? Oh yeah. I looked at my arm to see black bandaging around it. I sighed and noticed my head ache didn't want to leave me. I was alone, hungry, tired, and in slight pain still. I sat up just wanting to get out of this place. Then I heard the door click open. I turned to see Emma, Cleo, and Rikki walk in each with a bag of Hungry Jacks (fast food place)

''Hey your awake. How are you doing?"

''A lot better.''

''We got you some food just in case you were hungry.''

''Thank you.''

''So how'd you end up with the bite?"

''Well I tried speed swimming and once I started I didn't know how to stop and I lost track of thought and you know the rest.''

''Were really sorry. We should've stuck with you.''

''No don't worry about it. So when do I leave this place?''

''Well luckily the wound was pretty small and clean so in a couple hours I guess. But we brought some food if you want it?"

''Thanks. You didn't have to do that.''

''Hey Rikki looks like you have some competition for most stubborn.''

''Haha very funny Emma.''

I smiled and Cleo passed me bag of food. I smiled and sat up stuffing my face with fries. Rikki sat on the chair beside me and Emma and Cleo sat on the end of the bed. Emma took a look at her wrist watch then spoke.

''Hey I'll see you three at the cafe tomorrow at 8?"

''Yeah see you then.''

Emma waved and walked out of the room.

''So what am I going to tell my parents?"

''Just say you hurt your arm and stayed the night at a friends house?"

''Yeah but that would mean I come home tomorrow which means I don't have a place to stay.''

''You can stay at my house. Kim and mum are in Perth and dad has the late shift.''

''Are you sure?"

''Of course.''

''How about a sleepover? You guys up for it?"

''Yeah then we can visit Em tomorrow.''

''Perfect!''

The doctor had walked in and given me the nod to leave.

Cleo, Rikki and I walked out and hopped into the Bush Ranger.

''Jenna do you want to stop at your house real quick?"

''Yeah sure. I'm on Goldenmore street.''

I love Australia. The smell of salty sea water, The calm wind, The bright sunlight. It's wonderful. We stopped and parked in the driveway. I knew my parents wouldn't be home. Dad was at his shop working on old vintage cars and mum said she was going to be on a business trip to somewhere in Queensland. I walked up to the door with Rikki and Cleo shortly following behind and I grabbed a key to the front door which was hidden in a potted plant beside the door. I opened the door and we walked inside. The walls a calm darker shade of tan and white wood steps with normal tan carpeting in front. To the right was the living room and kitchen/dining room. Then to my left was the soundproof room where I'd play my instruments. I ran up the stairs as best as I could because of the stupid ankle I still have to wear that boot thing but only like for another week. I walked to my room and grabbed a bag and stuffed it with clothes and ect.

''Wow your parents must be rich.''

''No were by no means rich but we have all we need.''

''Yeah you can say that again.''

''Well shall we get going?"

''We shall.''

We ran back down then I remembered the clothes. I quickly grabbed the clothes from the washing machine and placed them in Cleo's hands.  
''I forgot to give these back to you. There freshly laundered.''

''Wow thanks.''

I smiled and we sat in the car. We all drove to Cleo's and parked in the garage. We walked in and it was a lovely home.

''So what are we going to do?''

''I was thinking we could order some pizza, make popcorn, watch movies. That sort of stuff.''

''Yeah! What movies should we watch?"

''I was thinking of watching we each choose two movies.''

''Ok what's your choice?"

''I was wanting to watch The Notebook and Mrs. Doubtfire.'' Cleo said.

''I wanna watch Vampire Academy and Ghostrider.'' Rikki said.

''I was thinking of Vampires Suck and The Worlds End.''

''Ok cool I'll get the movies set up on Netflix. Rikki you get the popcorn and sodas ready. And Jenna can you order the pizza?"

''Sure thing.''

''Oh and call Em while your at it see if she wants to come over.''

I nodded and walked to the phone and ordered the Pizza then called Emma. The line finally picked up.

''Hello?"

''Emma?"

''Hey Jenna how are you doing?"

''I'm doing alright. We were just wondering if you wanted to come to Cleo's house. Were about to have a movie night and thought you might want to come.''

The line sat silent for a minute.

''Ok but I have to leave early tomorrow morning so don't worry if you don't see me.''

''Ok we'll see you soon. Bye Emma.''

''See ya Jenna,''

I hung up the phone and walked to the girls in the living room setting everything up.

''Emma and the pizza are coming.''

''Awesome.''

I layed out my sleeping bag and got everything prepared. I was about to close the blinds to the back door but two icy blue eyes caught my attention. I paused as the faded away. I closed the blinds and walked back to the living room. The door bell rang and Cleo ran up and let her in. Emma smiled and walked in sitting her backpack on the couch. She opened her bag and sat out her blue and green sleeping bag. The doorbell rang for the pizza delivery. I got up and walked to the door. I grabbed the cool steel handle and opened the door. A boy around 17 with jet black hair and icy blue eyes. Wait icy blue eyes weren't they the ones I saw earlier? Never mind it's just a convenience. I smiled and grabbed the money from my pocket and passed it to him. He smirked and passed me the pizza.

''Well there's your pizza. Have a nice day.''

''Thank you. You too.''

I turned around and shut the thick oak wood door behind me. We sat down and started watching movies.  
Later on around midnight we just finished our third movie and got up and stretched.

''Who wants to go to Mako?"

''Yeah!"

''Perfect! What about you Jenna?"

''I don't know.''

''Come on.''

I sighed and followed along as we walked to the beach. We reached our silent section part of the beach where the moon and starlight shinned against the rocks and waves giving a ghostly glow. Emma, Cleo, and Rikki smiled but I didn't want to go in the water again. Each time the waves crashed I was struck by flashbacks. I remember that I couldn't breath. My lungs crushing inside my ribs. The light above me dim. I was about ready to have a panic attack and the shark following beside me. I shook my head and walked back.

''Jenna are you ok?"

''No, I'm not going back in there.''

''Come on you'll be ok.''

''No. I do not want to be in the water.''

''Jenna, You'll be ok I promise.''

I shook my head and ran back to Cleo's as quickly as possible. I finally stopped to catch my breath and walked down the side walk. The road was silent with the gleam of the street lights shining against the road and gleamed against the frames and windows of parked cars. Then the icy blue eyes appeared again across the street. For some reason instead of being terrified I felt, safe. The eyes once again faded away and I continued to Cleo's. I made it to her house and walked in. I took a seat on the couch. I grabbed a slice of pizza and curled up in a ball on the couch. The thought of the ocean terrified me. Then I heard the door open and saw the girls walk in.

''There you are!"

''Jenna were really sorry. We shouldn't of tried.''

''It's ok. I think I'm going to get some sleep.''

''Ok good night.''

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I plan to update at least once a week. But I want to know from you if I should keep chapters dramatic or should I simmer it down a bit. But any ways I love reviews and hearing form you so you just want to leave a review or leave me a suggestion it would mean a lot. Any ways I hope you have a great week and hope to hear from you soon!**


	3. Dark Days

**Jenna's POV**

I stumbled out of my warm fluffy bed and grabbed my navy blue aeropastale hoodie. I had slept until mid day so the sun was shining bright. I am so happy to wake up and not have to deal with strapping up my ankle. I walked down the stairs to see Emma, Cleo and Rikki walk in.

''Hey there you are.''

''Why haven't you gotten our texts?"

''I was sleeping.''

''You mean you just got up?"

''Yeah.''

''Rikki. It looks like you have some competition.''

''Ha she wishs.''

I sighed and walked down the steps and into the kitchen. I put two slices bread in the silver toaster and grabbed a cup from the oak wood cupboard. I opened the fridge door as a gust of cold air hit me and grabbed a carton of chocolate milk. I stepped over to the marble counter and filled my cup. I placed the carton back in the fridge and closed the door. The gang walked in and took seats on the wooden stools in front of the counter. I grabbed a white plate and sat it on the counter and grabbed the fresh toast. I smothered the toast in Vegemite.

''So I don't have work today. I was thinking we could hang out at the Marine Park.'' Cleo suggested.

''I still can't belive you got a job surrounding this wet stuff called water which um causes us to turn into fish. And while I'm at it should I mention your in front of hundreds of people.'' Rikki said knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

''So any ways who feels like going to the marine park?"

''Yeah I'm in.'' Replied Emma.

''Sure whatever.'' Rikki said.

''Sure thing just let me get changed real quick and we'll go.''

I ran up to my room and changed into a black MattG124 (youtuber) shirt which reads Don't Be A Douche Canoe. And a pair of camo skinny jeans and my black and white studded belt. Then I quickly grabbed my black beanie and ran back to the girls.

''Let's go.''

We stood by each other and walked to the marine park. And because were friends with Cleo we get to go through the employees entrance. We entered the park with the sound of kids on the roller coasters to the right, Concession stand to the left and ahead of us was the marine life.

''Hey Em is that Elliot?" I heard Cleo ask.

''Where?"

''To your right. He's about to ride a roller coaster.''

Then a man with darker skin and black curly hair came towards us.

''Cleo do you think you could feed the dolphins for me real quick?"

''Um yeah sure. Rikki and Em you guys get Elliot and Jenna and I will meet you at dolphin tank.''

We all nodded and parted ways. Cleo and I walked across the pavement walking by fish tanks and people. We reached Ronnys tank. We walked in and Cleo grabbed the tin bucket and yellow rubber gloves and threw Ronny his fish. I smiled as I saw Ronny swim around doing little flips.

''Do you want to try?" Cleo asked turning to me.

''Absolutely!''

Cleo handed me her gloves and I grabbed a fish and threw it through the air as Ronny caught it with his beak. Emma and Rikki walked up to us.

''So what next?'' Emma asked with Elliot by her side with his hair fluffed up and arms crossed. It was two o'clock and clouds began to form thick and gray.

''I hate to say it but maybe we should go home it's getting dark.'' Rikki suggested.

''Yeah. And I have to go to dinner with the family in two hours.'' Emma commented.

''Mum and dad said they needed to talk to Kim and I today so I guess we should part ways.'' Cleo said.

''Ok yeah. Well we can meet again tonight for a midnight swim?"

''Yeah I think I might join.'' Rikki said

I didn't reply.

We all exited the park and parted ways home. I placed my hands in my jacket pockets and looked around me. The place was so quiet to the point I could hear me feet scrape the pavement. Then the icy blue eyes glimmered from the slight sunlight beaming from a close by stop sign. I looked for cars then crossed the street. But then the eyes began to fade with the sound of quick light footsteps. I sighed and walked to my house. I grabbed the silver key from my back jean pocket and slid it into the key knob and turned the key. I opened the door and slid out the key. I took off my black converse and shut the door behind me and locked it. I walked to the couch and turned on a movie and dosed off on the couch.

**Cleo's POV**

''Girls could you come here.?'' I heard dad yell from the living room. I logged out of my facebook and ran downstairs. Kimmy followed behind me. Mum and dad stood waiting. What was going on? Dad gestured for us to take a seat as they stood before us.

''Ok so your mum and I have talked about this for a long time now and...''

''Are we going on a vacation? Finally!" Kim yelled.

''No Kim, No vacation.'' Dad replied.

''How about a shopping spree I could use a knew wardrobe.''

''Kim let your father finish.'' Mum hushed Kim.

''Now we have spoken about this for a long, long time and this sin't easy. Your mum and I have a lot of disagreements and aren't happy together. Now what I'm trying to say is, Your mum and I are getting a divorce.'' Dad managed.

''What please, please tell me this is a cruel joke.'' Kim said.

''Were sorry sweetheart but this is nothing but the truth.''

I didn't know if I should flip a table and yell or if I should drop to the floor crying. I shook my head and got up.

''Cleo, Cleo?" Dad asked with concern.

I grabbed the door handle and walked out shutting the door behind me. The sky was gray and fog filled the sky. The breeze was brisk making the hair on my arms lift. I forgot to grab a hoodie on my way out but oh well. After sixteen years the wreck it with this. Mum and dad were so happy. I remember when I was little going to the beach and mum and dad held hand and had water fights. What happened? Tears brimmed my eyes as snuffles escaped my lips. Before I knew it I was a mess as tears rained on my cheeks and I was shaking. Where am I going? I can't go to Em's because she's at dinner and Rikki, She's Rikki and I'm just not in the mood to talk to her about it. So I headed to Jenna's. The sky was midnight black and the streetlights hazy from the fog. I reached Jennas house and walked up to the front steps.

**Jenna's POV**

I heard light knocks on the front door and jumped. I slumped off the couch and checked my phone. But the light of my phone was blinding so I just turned it off and walked to the door. I sighed and opened the door to see Cleo on my front steps. Her brown eyes shimmering with tears and bloodshot. Fresh tear stains down her cheeks as her lips quivered. Her back and legs shaking from snuffling and the cold. I walked over and held her in my arms and brought her in and sat her on the living room. I grabbed a blanket from the banister and wrapped it around her. I quickly grabbed two slices of pepperoni and cheese pizza and stuck it in the microwave. The buzzer went off and I grabbed the plate and sat it on the coffee table and took a seat by Cleo.

''What's wrong? What happened?"

She shuttered shaking her head.

''M-mum an-and dad are getting a d-d-d-divorce.''

I grabbed Cleo close in my arms. Cleo's breath shook as I felt warm tears on my back and shoulder. I rubbed her back. Flashbacks struck me. I was 9 and my parents were getting a divorce. My mum right now she's not my actual mum. I haven't spoken to my mum since I last saw her. I could feel tugs on my heart strings as the pain came back from all those years. I couldn't cry though because if I started I wouldn't stop. Cleo lightly pulled away and looked at me.

''I'm-I'm sorry if I'm a bother at all.''

''No not at all. You stay here as long as you need. My parents are gone for the week so you stay here as long as you need. I promise I don't mind.''

''Really? Thank you so much.''

''Absolutely. My mum and dad broke up when I was 9, It's even worse when you don't understand and your standing in the driveway wondering why mummy is leaving and you don't know what's going on and it's just really hard.''

''I'm really sorry.''

''Don't be. So how about we lighten up the mood? What do you want to do?"

''How about we just take a walk catch some air?"

''You sure? It's the middle of the night.''

''Yeah why not? We'll have our phones.''

''Ok sure.''

We got up and I handed Cleo one of my hoodies. We walked out stood on the sidewalk with the stars shining through the clouds and the thick air cleaned up.

''So, I know this is to clear our thoughts but I was wondering. What was it like when your mum left?"

''Quiet, No one talked. There was nothing to say. I was made fun of at school so times were terrible for me but I only had one friend. My family still isn't and never will be the same but I love my mum. But please, please talk to your mum when she leaves. I barely know my mum. I haven't talked to her in about seven or eight years. Don't let that happen.''

Cleo nodded as I felt myself restricting myself from tears. My chest sucked in and I bit my lip.

''Thanks Jenna, It means a lot you know.''

I looked at Cleo and smiled as she looked at me with comforting eyes.

''I'm really sorry about the Mako thing last month. But don't you miss the water?''

''I do but, I'm scared. I don't want to go through that again. It's scarey when you can't breath and-and your lung and.''

''It's ok. I know exactly what it's like. When I was seven the family and I went to the beach. I went to deep in the water and, I just, I know how you feel. But when you want to enter the water again I am right here. Cleo sat her arm on my shoulder and I sat mine on hers. It was weird because she's like 5''8 and I'm 5''4 so I'm really short.

''So how did you get through it?"

''Music. Music really did save me. I've never had that older figure or a figure at all for that matter to look up to so the bands were my figures. They taught me better than anyone else.''

''Well if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here. You can tell me anything.''

''Want to go back to my place.''

''Sure thing.''

We reached my house and walked in. I shut the door behind me and we walked into the living room. I lied down on the couch and Cleo did the same on the other couch. I slowly went to sleep.

**The Dream**

Flashbacks. I was 12. My best friend Jane and I hadn't talked in a couple of weeks. She had been dealing with some really bad stuff. I logged onto my computer and checked my email. I saw she had her account shut down. I texted another friend to ask about her. Then the reply that changed my life forever appeared on the screen.

''She passed away Jenna, She's gone.''

I lost it. I didn't know what to do. I was so lost, I didn't know how to feel.

**End of Dream**

I sat up screaming with tears raining down my cheeks and the salty taste on my lips. Cleo jumped up and turned to me. I grabbed my legs and sat my head on my knees crying. I felt arms around me and noticed Cleo beside me.

''She's gone. I'll never hear her voice or see her face again. There was no goodbye or anything she just left. I should have talked to her. She would have never died if it weren't for me. I screwed it all up. I ruined a perfect life. I ripped it up and shredded it into little squares. I had only been asleep for three hours. Cleo saying nothing just held me in her arms till I really did fall asleep crying.

The next morning

I woke up to the sun shining. I rubbed my face and crawled off the couch to see Cleo grabbing some cereal in the kitchen.

''Jenna. Are you ok.''

''Yeah. I'm sorry about that. I didn-"

''It's ok. We were both having a really rough night.''

I smiled and grabbed myself some milk and then grabbed a cup and straw from the cupboard.

''How about we just relax and go to Em's house.''

''Yeah sure thing.''

**Intense chapter. I've been dealing with some tough stuff so yep that's my dark side. But things should be getting brighter but who knows? Well I want to know what you think so just write you think in that little review box down below. Or hit that like and follow button above.**


	4. Open Wounds

**Jenna's POV**

Cleo and I made it to Em's. I never knew so much could happen in a day. It was the only thing I could think of now. I couldn't go ten minutes without it crossing my mind. Dealing with such a broken family I learned to ignore it but now it has all come back and bit me in the butt. I hated it. It's like everything I buried in my skin was sliced open and draining out. I don't even know what to do. I can't just sit here and let it annoy me but then again I don't want it to be the only thing I do. I'm just so confused. I just don't know how to feel. Cleo, Emma, Rikki and I were sat in Emma's room.

''So schools next week.'' Emma said.

''Yeah. I don't want to go.'' Cleo said.

''I don't think anyone does.'' Rikki replied.

''Hey guys I'm going to go home.''

''Are you alright?'' Emma asked concerned.

''Yeah I great I just have to do some stuff.''

''Ok see you later.''

I got up and walked out. I walked in my house and sat on the couch turning up my spotify My Chemical Romance playlist. I grabbed my laptop and flicked through stuff on Facebook. Then my phone buzzed. I picked it up to see a text from Em.

Hey Jen. Hope your ok. Were gonna be at the beach and no swimming involved we wanted to show you something.  
-Em

Ok see you there.  
-Jenna

I shut the lid of my laptop and walked to the closet and dug through clothes looking for my skateboard. I finally grabbed the blue and green board and walked out of the house shutting and locking the door behind me. I ran and jumped on my board. The air flowing by me. It reminded me of being in the water. I missed the water but there is no way I want to go through what I did. I was knocked out of my thoughts due to a car horn. I was crossing the street. I grabbed my board and ran to the other side.

''Sorry ma'am.''

I jumped back on my board and road to the beach. Then I felt a wheel get caught on a loose rock and I was knocked off my board. The pavement rubbed against my knee. I held my breath and bit my lip then reached for my board. I got up and checked my knee to see some scrapped up skin and blood dribbling down my leg.

''Hey are you alright?"

I looked up to see the pizza boy. His hair jet black hair shaggy and goes just over his ears. His eyes, They were like the eyes I always see. Icy arctic blue. And a silver ring on the right side of his nose. He wore a pair of grey skinny jeans and a black Hollister hoodie with a Breaking Benjamin T-shirt underneath and a swiss army backpack. He brought out his hand. I reached out and grabbed his velvet soft hand. He pulled me up. He sat his backpack on the ground and grabbed some cotton pads and surgical tape than grabbed a unused tissue from his pocket. He smiled and wiped off the blood with the tissue then sat the cotton pads over the open wound and wrapped the surgical tape around my knee to keep the cotton in place.

''Thank you.''

''Not a problem. I'll see you around.''

''Yeah. See ya.''

He grabbed his backpack and walked away. I watched him fade off in the distance. I grabbed my board and rode to the beach. I reached the beach and walked to Lewis's secret fishing spot to see Emma, Cleo and Rikki having a splash fight in the water. Rikki turned and saw me.

''Hey Jenna!"

They all turned and crawled up onto the sand. Rikki steam dried each other and they stood up.

''So you know how we have powers?" Emma started

''Well you have an power as well.'' Rikki continued.

No way I have powers too? Well this will be interesting. I walked towards the girls. We all walked to a puddle of water between some rocks.  
''Ok so concentrate on the water.'' Cleo said.

She grabbed my hand and held it out towards the water then let go. I focused yet nothing happened.

''Is this suppose to do anything?''

''Try one more time.''

I held my hand out and tried again. Then bolts of electric began to flow through the water. I held down my hand and smiled.

''This is so cool!"

I turned to the girls.

''Lewis will be excited to learn about this.'' Rikki said sarcasticly.

I smiled.

''Now we, If your up for it wanted to know if you wanted to swim.''

My smiled dropped as I shook my head.

''We wont leave your side nothing will happen to you we promise.'''

''You promise?"

''Do you really have to ask that? Of coarse we'll be with you.''

I sighed and walked towards the water and with the girls beside me dove into the water. I splashed at first. But I finally swam like normal. It was so nice being in the cold salty water again. I missed seeing schools of fish and colourful corals. A smile stretched from the corners of my lips as I swam through the ocean. We reached the moon pool and sat up against the edge. Emma Rikki, and Cleo wrapped me in a big group hug.

''See I knew you could do it!" Cleo cheered.

''Yeah see aren't you happy to be in the water again!" Emma continued.

''Yeah I am!"

''Hey how about we go for school shopping?" Cleo suggested.

''Hey yeah! We have school tomorrow don't we.''

''Yeah.''

We dove down and swam back to shore. Rikki dried us off. I grabbed my penny board and we walked to the side walk. I jumped on my board and skated ahead.

''Hey that's not fair.''

''Well what do you want us to do, Take turns?''

''Yeah! Why not?'' Emma asked

I sighed.

''Ok on the third stop sign we see it can be rikki's turn.''

''Then three stop signs after that Emma can go.''

''Then after another three Cleo can go.''

''Deal.''

I rode to the third sign and passed the board to Rikki. But it was funny seeing Emma on the board. She stood tall acting like she knew what she was doing and jumped onto the board. But then stumbled and the board slipped from under her. Rikki and I caught her luckly. We held her arms and helped her until she got the rhythm of it. Finally it was Cleo's turn. It was kind of sad yet funny. She looked like a baby deer taking it's first steps. Rikki and I each took an arm and Emma helped pushing Cleo. We finally made it to the strip mall. We first went to Hollister. It's so weird because it's dark inside the store with just couple lights so you can actually see where you're going. I grabbed a Hollister T-shirt as well did the others. We payed and continued. We walked to Hottopic and I grabbed a My Chemical Romance Conventional Weapons tank top and a Leather bracelet. The others didn't anything though. By the end we had plenty of clothes and I mean plenty.

''Well I better get my books ready for tomorrow.'' Emma said.

''Yeah I guess I should too.'' Rikki replied.

''See you guys later.''

Cleo and I headed back to my place. We threw our bags on my bed.

''Cleo.''

''Yeah?"

''Did you tell your parents where you were going?"

''Oh gosh. No I haven't. They must be so worried.''

''You better call quick before there is a police report.''

''Yeah I better. Can I still stay at your place for the week?''

''Sure thing.''

I threw Cleo my phone. She walked out of the room. I grabbed my backpack and filled it with my books. The thing about my mum still haunted me though. Why did she leave me? No goodbye or even a letter. She never cared. She never wanted me in her life. I bet she wouldn't even remember my name. I finished packing and sat my bag on the floor then jumped into my bed and looked to the ceiling. I heard footsteps as Cleo grabbed a pillow and hit me with it and a smirk stretched from the corner from her lips. I opened my mouth and raised my eyesbrows grabbing a pillow from my bed. I stood and took a swing. We both kept swinging at each other. Cleo climbed up on the bed and did a big swing. I hit back and she lost her balance hitting the floor with a loud thump. I stopped and ran over to her. Her nose wrinkled and eyes squinted as she bit her lip.

''Cleo are you alright?"

No reply.

''Come on Cleo. Please get up.''

A smiled plastered her face.

''I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you.''

Then she took another swing and fell back on the bed laughing.

''So Jenna when do your parents come back from Europe?''

''Um...I belive next Thursday they come back.''

''Don't you miss your parents when they leave?"

''Not really. They started doing this when I was 10 so I've learned to deal with it. And any ways it's fun.''

''So doesn't Emma have a party for her dad coming up?"

''It's her fathers birthday Saturday so she's going to have a little celebration.''

''That's cool.''

**Sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be longer. So I was wondering who should date who? Leave a comment below of who should be with Emma, Cleo, And Rikki. Then who do you think the boy with blue eyes should be? If you want your input on what sort of personality he has or backstory or whatever about the boy with the blue eyes I would love to hear it. So Cleo+? Emma+? and Rikki+? I love receiving messages and comments from you so leave them down below. Have an awesome day and I hope to hear from you soon!**


	5. Meet The Boy With Blue Eyes

**Jenna's POV**

I woke up not wanting to go to school. Why does my bed always have to be so soft and warm in the mornings? It's not fair! I rubbed my face and slumped out of bed. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of camo skinny jeans, A Breaking Benjamin T-shirt, a belt, black converse and I quickly changed clothes. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair then washed my hands. Until I fell back forgetting I had to worry about this silly tail. I grabbed a white towel beside me and dried off. I got up and looked at my self in the mirror. A new school, new people, a new country, and a new culture. Wow well this will be interesting. I walked out of the bathroom and ran down stairs. Cleo was in the kitchen eating breakfast.

''Good morning Jenna.''

''Hey Cleo. How'd you manage to wake up so early?"

''I always do.''

''So how long till school?" I asked walking over to the fridge.

''About fourty five minutes till we leave.''

''Wow I'm up that early.''

I grabbed some cherry's and raspberry's from the fridge and put them in the blender. I mixed them up and poured into a glass cup. I grabbed a straw and sat across from Cleo drinking away at my smoothie.

''So why don't we go to Em's.''

''Yeah sure thing. I've got another penny board if you want it.''

''Yeah absolutely!''

I went to the closet and grabbed a purple board with pink wheels. Then grabbed my Blue and Green board. I passed Cleo the purple and pink board. She held it with both hands. I got out of the closet and we walked outside. We got on out board but Cleo struggled slipping and sliding. I reached over and grabbed her soft hand to help her balance. We rode to Emma's house. Cleo and I got off our boards and knocked on the door. Emma came out with her backpack.

''Ready to go?"

''Yep.''

Then I remembered Emma would have to board.

''Wait Jenna. There are only two boards.''

''Well you can get on my back we'll go to Rikki's and Cleo will hop on Rikki's back.''

''I'm not going to look like a dork like that.''

''Ok then walk.''

''Fine can't I just stand on the back of your board?''

I scooted up and the board and Emma grabbed my shoulder as she stood on the back. We met up with Rikki at a stop sign sign the block. Cleo got off the board and Rikki got on as Cleo climbed onto the back. We reached school and I gave my boards to Rikki so she could keep them in her locker while I walked to the office to get my classes. I walked in and sat in the head mistress's office. The head mistress walked in. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She looked like she was in her early forty's.

''Oh hello Jenna glad to meet you.''

I shook her hand as she sat at her desk across from me.

''Well you'll enjoy this school I'm sure and we are happy to have you here. Here is your schedule.''

She passed me a paper with my classes on it.

''Now your locker will be number 684. And if you ask someone I'm sure they'll give you a quick tour of the school. Well it was great meeting you."

''You too.''

I shook her hand as she passed me my keys to my locker. I waved and walked to my locker. I stopped upon locker 684. It was blue and looked like all the others. I took the key and opened my locker. I grabbed my stuff and sat my backpack in my locker. I shut the locker door and placed the keys in my pocket. I saw a boy with a navy blue jacket and black hair. I tapped on his shoulder as he turned around. It was the boy with the blue eyes. He smiled.

''Hey stranger.''

''So you go here.'

''Yeah. So how's your leg?''

''A lot better thanks to you.''

''So want a little tour around school?"

''Absolutely! Lead the way. By the way I never got your name.''

''Coltin, Coltin Blackmire.''

''Jenna, Jenna Jenningson.''

''Cool. Well let me show you around.''

We walked side by side across the campus. The center grassy with a little fountain some benches and flowers. There were three floors then behind the school was the pool for the swim team. Once we finished we ended up at the Biology classroom.

''Well this is my stop.''

''Mine too. Lady's first.'' He smiled with a hand gesture for me to go ahead. Most of the class turned and looked at me then the teacher.

''Ah miss Jenningson. You will sit by Jane. Jane could you raise your hand?"

The girl raised her hand. She had long straight brown hair back in a ponytail with dark brown eyes and a slightly darker complexion. She smiled as I took a seat next to her. Today was lab and of coarse what does it involve? My favourite friend H2O. Jane walked over to get a cup of water. With a smirk a boy sat out his leg as Jane returned with the cup filled to the brim with water. She tripped as the whole cup poured on me. In shock I got up tripping over an empty chair and bolted for the bathroom down the hall. I made it into the bathroom which was empty but I'm screwed if anyone walks in. My tail appeared as I hit the floor having the air knock out of my lungs. I sighed then almost jumped out of my skin when I heard footsteps and a hand on the door knob. I didn't even bother to try moving then I saw it was Coltin. I was kind of shocked that he didn't act that shocked and that he had a white towel in his hand. He came over and began to dry me off.

''How did you know to bring a towel?"

''Well I knew you'd need a towel with having a whole cup of water spilt on you like that.''

''Please don't tell anyone.''

''Never crossed my mind.''

''So what's our next class?"

''Lunch. So there are only ten minutes of class left why don't we just stay here until then.''

''I like that idea.''

We walked out of the bathroom and to a bench. We sat facing each other and began to chat.

''So the UK how is it?"

''It was sort of rough I was bullied at school but I had a couple good friends. But I'm alright it's really nice here.''

''Yeah there are some pretty mean kids at this school but it alright. I see you've maid some friends.''

''Oh yeah. Cleo, Emma and Rikki.''

The bell rang.

''Want to eat lunch together?"

''Yeah absolutely.''

We got up and Coltin got a burger and I forgot money so I sat back down with Coltin.

''Why didn't you get food?"

''I forgot to put money in my account.''

Coltin looked at his plate of fries then passed them to me.

''You sure you don't want any?"

''Hey you need to eat. Take them I don't mind, Really.''

I smiled and grabbed some fries taking a bite. I grabbed three fries and Coltin smiled and bit them right out of my hand. We laughed and I got more fries until the plate was done. We finished eating and went back to chatting.

''Did you hear about the school dance coming up?" Coltin asked.

''No I haven't. When is it?"

''Next Tuesday.''

The bell rang for the end of lunch.

''Hey I have to get to my next class but I'll talk to you tomorrow right?"

He smiled and nodded walking away. Before I knew it the day was over and I met up with the girls at Rikki's locker. We rode the boards to Emma's and sat in Em's bedroom sitting on the bed.

''So Jenna who's the boy?"

''Coltin?''

''Ooo Coltin. Looks like Jenna's already found her self a boyfriend.'' Rikki smiled

''He's a friend nothing more.''

''Ah huh keep believing that.''

I rolled my eyes.

**Coltin's POV**

I sat in my room thinking of Jenna. I want to ask her to the dance but what if she says no. I kept rehearsing what to say.

''Jenna, I know we haven't really known each other that long... What am I saying? I sound like a dork.''

I had a image of her glued in my mind. Her green eyes, her brown hair with a burgundy beanie. A black hoodie and camo skinny jeans and most of all I smile that melts your heart. I brushed my hands through my hair. What would Jenna enjoy? A video game? Nah. Wait a song. Perfect now how do I ask her to the dance? My mind went right back to just imagining her face. We have so much in common I mean we love not only the same music but music is our everything. We both love sea life, We love drawing, We love playing video games but most of all we are both a mythical creature.

**Jenna's POV**

Ugh school again. I grabbed my stuff from my locker. Cleo, Emma and Rikki met up with me at my locker but I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Coltin and smiled.

''Can I talk to you, Alone.''

''Sure. Guys I'll see you later.''

They smirked walking away as I stood facing Coltin.

''I got you something.''

I looked to see he handed me a CD. It was A Day To Remember's Homesick album.

''Open it.''

I opened to see a piece of paper in black neat writing written in sharpie. It read.

**Jenna would you do me the honour of taking you to the school dance?**

I smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek.

''I would love to.''

Hand in hand we walked to biology class.

So sorry for the short chapter I've been buried in homework. But I made sure to do what ever sort of update I could. So what is Coltin? And a school dance! So what do you think? I love hearing your reviews and 300 views that's bloody amazing! Have an awesome day and I hope to hear from you soon.


End file.
